


Precious Moments Of A Sort

by random_chick



Category: G. I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/pseuds/random_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana remarries. Scarlett walks her big sister down the aisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Moments Of A Sort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Shana “Scarlett” O’Hara was a seemingly unlikely choice for Anastasia Lewis de Cobray’s maid of honor -- as well as the person who escorted her down the aisle -- but that was only to people who didn’t know the two women and their fairly secret connection.

“Relax, Ana,” Scarlett scolded, reaching out to tuck a stray black curl back behind her sister’s ear. “And for the love of God, stop _moving_. You’re going to wear a hole in the floor.”

“I can’t help it,” Ana protested, even as she ducked her head slightly in acknowledgement of the comment. “I’m _nervous_.”

“What’s there to be nervous about?” Scarlett countered. “You’re marrying the man you love.”

“That’s exactly _why_ I’m nervous,” Ana admitted. “My last marriage wasn’t for love. It was a... practical arrangement. As much as I didn’t mind Daniel -- all right, I kind of liked the guy -- I wasn’t in love with him. But I _am_ in love with James. And it’s scary.”

“Love is scary,” Scarlett said gently. “When it’s the real thing, it’s terrifying.”

“Speaking of love,” Ana said, a teasing glint in her eyes. “How are things between you and Ripcord?” She’d heard the stories of how he’d pursued her sister for a while before coming to his senses and stopping.

Scarlett stuck her tongue out at her sister. “Very funny, Ana. He still watches me and I know he’s still interested, but... it’s not happening. No way, no how. He’s a nice guy and all, but... he’s Duke’s best friend.”

And that said it all. Scarlett could never be with -- or even truly be friends with -- someone who was so close to the man who’d abandoned her sister when Ana had needed him most.

“But you’re happy now, right? With someone?”

Scarlett simply nodded.

“Good,” Ana said, reaching up to touch her hair.

Scarlett smacked her sister’s hand away. “Don’t do that.”

Ana took a deep breath. “Okay, here we go. It’s almost time.” She gave Scarlett a shaky smile. “Shana? Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For being here even though James is your enemy.”

Scarlett just looked at Ana. “I’m doing it for you, not for him.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Ana was damn near a nervous wreck and Scarlett was about to escort her sister down the aisle. “Breathe, Ana,” she murmured. “I won’t have you passing out before you even get up to James. He’d have my head.”

“He probably would,” Ana murmured back as they took their first steps down the aisle.

“So don’t pass out.”

“I’ll try not to.” Ana was making no promises.

“Concentrate on James,” Scarlett advised. “Look at him. Look at the way he’s staring at you. It’s like he thinks you’re the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen.”

It was true; McCullen looked both awed by and besotted with his bride-to-be. Which was actually as it should be, if you asked Scarlett. Her big sister looked absolutely beautiful.

“I love that man,” Ana whispered to her sister. “I know you think I shouldn’t, but I do.”

“I would never tell you who to love,” Scarlett said. “I don’t have to like it, but I’d still never tell you who to love.”

“Thank you,” Ana said softly to Scarlett as they reached the front of the church.

Scarlett didn’t respond. She simply turned to McCullen and in a low voice, said, “Remember this. If you hurt my big sister, I’ll have my entire team after you.”

She meant it, too. Ana and Rex had protected her all their lives, now it was her turn to protect Ana -- and she’d do it with all the ferocity she had.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where Ana is Scarlett's big sister. It makes sense, it really does.


End file.
